Not Alone
by Hope Lescase
Summary: The TARDIS is fed up of the Doctor isolating himself and forces him to go outside, leading to comfort and a new companion. Set after series 3. This is a repost of my previous story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_She watched him as he looked through the books. Ever since the Titanic he'd been isolating himself from the universe, and from her. He'd closed off his mind and the neglect from her owner was beginning to take it's toll._

_Yet she still tried to help him. None of her plans had worked so far but she had one last trick up her sleeve, so to speak. She knew him better than anyone, and she knew that his curiosity could get the better of him._

"Read that last week, and that… ah, HG Wells.… haven't read one of his for a while" he thought, scanning the shelves "Hmm, The Time Machine… last time I read that was after San Francisco.

Having made up his mind, he reached up and took it off the shelf. He blew the dust off it on the way back to his chair when everything started shaking and the Kloyster bell went off. Dropping the book, he ran out of the library, along the maze of corridors and into the console room.

As soon as he got there several things happened at once. The door behind him snapped shut, the shaking stopped and everything went silent. He ran around the console and noticed that the screens were blank and the lights had dimmed.

"_There got his attention" she thought. She watched him going around the console, hitting _

_buttons, flicking switches and trying to set new coordinates. She started to count down._

_Five_

_He gave up trying to move the TARDIS_

_Four_

_He put on his coat._

_Three_

_He checked his pockets for his things._

_Two_

_He crossed the room to the TARDIS door._

_One_

_He stepped out side and shut the door._

"_Yes!" she thought "Now I just have to hope he bumps into her."_

The Doctor locked the door and looked around the alleyway he was in.

"Hmm, early 21st century earth by the looked of that graffiti, Why has she landed here?" he wondered out loud.

The alleyway led on to a crowded shopping street. He noticed a poster across the road and could make out the word "London". He spotted a newsagents nearby. Entering the shop he found the newspapers near the till.

"Here we go, March 3rd 2009."he said thoughtfully "Nothing significant about this date as far as I know."

"Oi!"

The Doctor turned around to face the shopkeeper.

"This isn't a library you know!"

He put the newspaper down and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." replied the Doctor and he quickly left the shop. He left so quickly he didn't look where he was going and crashed into someone.

Bags tumbled to the floor and he caught himself before he fell with them. The woman he'd bumped into wasn't so lucky.

"Sorry," she said "I should really look where I'm going."

She scrambled around with her back to him, picking up her things and putting them back in the bags. The Doctor joined her on the floor, grabbing things before they rolled away.

"No, no, It's my fault."

The two of them stood up and the woman turned towards him. He got a good look at her and froze for a moment, staring at the familiar face. She looked at him oblivious.

"Nonsense, I wasn't looking and I missed you coming out of the shop"

"How can you miss me I'm the guy with two hearts, remember?" he asked teasingly.

Her eyes widened and she looked him right in the eye.

"Doctor?"

"Hello Grace."

Grace studied him as he looked around his flat. He was louder and more energetic.

Judging by the way he was flicking through her CD collection he was a lot nosier too. She stared out of the window. Besides these changes and his appearance there was something else, but she couldn't think what.

"I wonder how long it's been for him." she thought.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice him calling her until he stood in front of her chair.

"Earth to Grace."

She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes, just wondering."

"About what?"

"What you've been doing since we last met"

His darkened expression startled her but as quickly as it came it was gone. He turned away but Grace grabbed his arm.

"Tell me." she said.

He looked at her and realised she wouldn't drop it. Sighing, he sat down next to her on the sofa and began his story.

He told her about the Daleks and the Time War, bringing up long forgotten memories and emotions that he had pushed aside. When he told her about the destruction of Gallifrey tears came to his eyes. He recalled the emptiness, then the anger and guilt from the knowledge of what he did.

At that point Grace crouched down in front of him and looked him in the eye. She could see that those emotions were still there, even if they were faint.

"You listen to me," she whispered harshly "don't you ever think like that again. You were under orders and if you had just stood there the Daleks would have taken over. If you were such a bad person you wouldn't feel these emotions and you wouldn't save us all over and over again"

She could see that he had listened. His eyes still had tears in them but he was smiling at her.

"Thank you." he whispered and she enveloped him in a hug.

They stayed like that for a while before Grace sat back on the sofa, this time with an arm around the Doctor. They were silent, then he continued with his story, his head resting on Grace's shoulder.

As he told her about meeting Rose and their adventures together the mood lightened. He told her about satellite five with a wistful smile on his face. He told her about his regeneration and the Sycorax. ("I should've known you'd be up there" she laughed)

Then he reached the part about Torchwood and closing the void. He stopped and Grace gave him a quick squeeze to let him know she was there. He continued, quieter.

"The problem was that Rose and I, as well as everyone from the parallel universe, were covered in void stuff. So I tricked Rose into going to the parallel universe where she'd be safe, while I held on tight on this side."

Grace frowned "But that would mean that once the void closed you'd never see her again."

"She came back before I closed the void." he replied "So we reversed the void and hung on for dear life…"

"Then something went wrong" Grace stated quietly.

"Yes." he whispered then cleared his throat "One of the levers short circuited and the void started to close too soon. Rose let go… and raised the lever back up, she couldn't hold on… and… she" he took a calming breath "she fell towards the void. Pete came back at the last minute, caught her and took her back to the parallel world… then it closed." He broke off and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I found one last, tiny hole in the void and managed to say goodbye." Tears started to fall.

"I never told her… t-told her…"

Grace held the Doctor close and he began to cry. As he sobbed into her shoulder she whispered comforting words into his ear. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the sobbing subsided and the two of them sat in silence.

"Sorry Grace." he said raising his head and moving away. "I-"

Grace pulled him back. " It's O.K, you needed to get it all out."

They fell into silence again and after a few minutes Grace looked at the Doctor. He was fast asleep and his eyes were red with tear tracks down his cheeks. Without disturbing him too much she carefully moved and laid him down on the sofa.

She hunted down a blanket and covered him. Resting her hand on his cheek for a moment she sighed then turned away. She made herself a cup of tea, then thought about everything she'd been told.


	2. Chapter 2

_**She hunted down a blanket and covered him. Resting her hand on his cheek for a moment she sighed then turned away. She made herself a cup of tea, then thought about everything she'd been told.**_

The Doctor woke up feeling a bit cramped, then realised where he was. He pushed the blanket back and sat up. Noticing a note on the table, he got up, put his shoes in and walked over.

It read:

_Doctor_

_There was an accident and I was called to work. I_

_should be back by lunch but if I'm not then help _

_yourself. If you decide to go can you wait until I'm there _

_to say goodbye?_

_Grace_

The Doctor smiled and made himself something to eat. As he finished he had a thought as to why the TARDIS brought him here. He decided to go and talk to his ship. Grabbing a pen and paper he scribbled a note saying where he'd be then left the flat.

Grace came home to an empty flat and sighed. She hung her coat up and found the blanket folded neatly on the back of the sofa. As she went to put it away she spotted a new note on the table. She read it, smiling at the end, and span around heading back the way she came to try and find the TARDIS.

After following the Doctors directions for 20 minutes she spotted it in an alleyway. She hurried over and opened the door. Freezing in the doorway she took in the change. She walked around the console and stared up at the rotor.

"You followed the directions all right then." she heard behind her.

Turning around to look at the Doctor she saw he had two cups of teas in his hands and took one of the cups.

"Once I deciphered the chicken scratch." she teased.

She sat down in the nearest seat and the Doctor followed her. She noticed the way he slouched in his seat slightly and put his feet up on the console.

"How often do you redecorate."

"Whenever I feel like it" he replied "and I think this is one of my favourites so far."

They sat in silence, sipping their tea. Grace could tell he wanted to say something as he was fidgeting and seemed unable to keep still for long.

"I didn't finish the story last night." he said quietly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

The Doctor looked Grace right in the eye and she saw the mixed emotions there. She simply stared back at him, waiting.

"The TARDIS brought me here because she could see I was isolating myself. The meddling old girl planned for me to bump into you. She wanted me to talk to someone

about… well… everything."

Grace nodded and the Doctor began.

"Just after I'd said goodbye to Rose…"

He told her about Donna ("What is it with you and Christmas?" she asked). He told her about his travels with Martha, meeting Jack again and then he reached the Master.

"We got back to earth with Jacks vortex manipulator and tried to find him. Luckily it didn't take long. Guess who he was posing as."

Grace thought for a moment "No idea"

"Harold Saxon."

"No way!"

"Way"

"I though there was something fishy about him" said Grace and the Doctor beamed at her in pride "So the day he disappeared was the day you beat him"

"Um… sort of" he replied, messing with his hair.

Grace looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean sort of?"

So the Doctor explained about the year that never was and the Masters death. When he had finished they were both in a sombre mood.

"What happened to Martha and Jack?" she asked.

"They left." he replied "Martha went home to look after her family and to finish her medical training. Jack has a team in Cardiff that needs him. They both ring occasionally."

"So you're here" she gestured around the TARDIS "all on your own?"

"Yep." he smiled at her sadly.

"_It worked!" she thought "I knew Grace could help."_

_The TARDIS watched the two of them for a while, hoping the change in his behaviour would be permanent._

_Suddenly she felt something. Two presences, not far away but too obscured to tell who it was. She scanned the first one._

"_Great," she sighed "Someone wearing a perception filter. They don't seem to be a danger but best to be safe."_

_Then she scanned the second presence. "Oooh, that one's not nice."_

_Giving another sigh she activated the console and alerted the Doctor._

"Beep"

The Doctor stopped talking and leaped up. He saw the buttons light up and grinned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, dashing to the screen. "The TARDIS is cooperating again!"

"Great" said Grace, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "I guess that means your leaving."

She stood up and put her jacket on then turned to him. The Doctor stared at the screen trying to work something out. It eventually clicked and he turned to Grace.

"Not just yet, the TARDIS is picking something up."

Grace walked up to him and he elaborated, his voice calm but the excitement and wariness in his eyes.

"There's something nearby, probably an unfriendly alien come to wreak havoc as is so easy on this planet."

He flashed her a cheeky grin then turned back to the screen. His face became more serious as he read.

"There's someone else, someone wearing a perception filter is nearby. From the signal I'd say it's based on a TARDIS key. The only ones who would know about it would be me, you, Martha, Jack, The Master or… another Timelord."

He ran out of the TARDIS, grabbing his coat on the way, and Grace followed. He locked the door and got his sonic screwdriver out. Pointing it at the TARDIS key he pressed the button until it started beeping like a radar.

He followed the beep and Grace walked along side him realising that he was tracking the person down. Then a thought occurred to her.

"What if it's the Master or someone like him? What do we do then?" she asked.

Ignoring the fact she said "we" he replied "I don't know. I guess I'll have to jump that hurdle when I reach it."

Grace grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"When WE reach it." she said.

He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." she warned "a) after everything you've told me you

obviously don't want to be alone, b) you don't know who it is and you might need help and c)" she smiled "I helped you stop the Master in San Francisco years ago, surely that proves I'm up for the job."

Seeing he wasn't going to win, the Doctor gave in.

"Fine, but be careful."

The two of them walked in silence for a while when the beeping grew more frequent. The

Doctor started jogging to try and catch them and Grace could only just keep up. A short sharp shout came from an alleyway up ahead, where the screwdriver was pointing.

Running around the corner stopped and flung out an arm to stop Grace running any further. Ahead was a large creature, which seemed surprisingly agile from the way it was dodging it's attacker. Although to most the scene would make the attacker seem fairly cruel, the Doctor knew better. If that creature got loose then the people in the area wouldn't stand a chance.

Looking around he saw a containment field as he'd expected. There was nothing he could do to help. Watching the fight in front of him he caught a glimpse of the attackers face, a girl. Instinctively, he knew she wasn't a threat to him and Grace.

"Grace, stay here and keep watch. Make sure no one come's down here." He saw her leave out of the corner of his eye and walked to the edge of the containment field, finding a small device. He decided not to interfere unless he needed to and got his sonic screwdriver out.

Meanwhile, the girl was dodging a diving whilst trying to subdue the creature. She'd already been trying for half an hour or so but this one seemed a bit smarter than the others she'd faced. Making a split second decision she ran around the creature in circles, waiting for the right moment.

The creature tried to follow her with it's eyes but soon started to get dizzy and confused, staggering a little. This was all she needed and she suddenly ran the other way then threw something at the back of the creatures neck. It gave a howl and made one last swipe for her before falling to the ground. The swipe just hit her, throwing her to the ground as well.

The Doctor took this as his cue and a little effort from his sonic screwdriver removed the containment field. Seeing the girl get up he went to the creature to confirm what it was. Seeing he was right he found that he was very grateful to the girl. The Doctor looked up from the fallen creature to her and got a good look at her for the first time.

She seemed about 16 years old. Her copper coloured hair was layered with the top layer in a high side ponytail. Ribbons were tied around it haphazardly. She was wearing a black vest top covered in logos and long pink fishnet sleeves, a dark pink and black checkered skirt, black tights and black boots. The thing that really stood out though were her eyes. They were bright green and sparkled. Once again he sensed dome familiarity.

At that point in time the eyes were gazing at the Doctor in a mixture of hope, suspision and vague recognition, making him feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor-"

"Prove it."

He started at her hostile tone of voice. Having seen her in the fight he decided to comply and considered how to prove it. For some reason he felt like he should know her. He took out his sonic screwdriver, figuring that if she knew him she'd recognise it.

Her look showed that she did and she responded by pulling out something from her pocket. A pink sonic screwdriver.


	3. Chapter 3

He started at her hostile tone of voice. Having seen her in the fight he decided to comply and considered how to prove it. For some reason he felt like he should know her. He took out his sonic screwdriver, figuring that if she knew him she'd recognise it.

Her look showed that she did and she responded by pulling out something from her pocket. A pink sonic screwdriver.

**FLASHBACK**

**Gallifrey, just outside the Citadel.**

**A woman greeting him with a hug.**

**A little girl giggling on the grass.**

"**Happy Birthday"**

**A squeal and a pink flashing light.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Impossible…"

"Maybe I'm imaginary, but then I'd have to imagine me. How can I imagine me, if I'm already imaginary?" she said with a smile.

That made him laugh and left little doubt in his mind that it was her. She was just like her mother. He ran forward and grabbed her in a massive hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning. She grabbed him tight laughing and didn't loosen her grip when he put her down.

"How?" he asked her.

"The Time War was ending, Daleks were decending on the citadel. Mum gave me a teleport, don't ask me where she got it from, and sent me to pack. The Daleks burst in…"

She didn't need to go on, he hugged her tight as she sniffed and blinked away her tears.

"Where have you been? Whose been looking after you? Why didn't you-"

"I've been here and there, hitchhiking." The doctor opened his mouth but she stopped him "I know, it's not safe for a small girl to hitchhike around space but I had this."

She pulled a tattered hooded cloak from her pocket.

"This and changing my voice a little stopped anyone realising I was just a child."

She saw pride in his eyes and smiled.

"What about the perception filter?" he asked her "The Tardis detected it was based on a Tardis key."

She reached around to the back of her neck and untied something, then showed him a ribbon with a Tardis key on. "Mum did it."

A voice behind them made them whirl round to face the alley entrance.

"Doctor? Is it over?"

"Yes, you don't need to keep watch anymore"

Grace walked forward, noticing the familiarity between the two but somhow felt a bit threatened.

"Grace meet Katrinarmosdra Tamorna, Kitty for short. Kitty meet Dr Grace Holloway."

The two of them exchanged greetings, but Grace was wary. The doctor noticed and decided to sort it out after taking care of the creature.

Asking Kitty, he learned that a group of the creatures had escaped from the cargo hold of a ship and had offered to help gather them in return for a ride. She subdued them, then activated a teleport on the device she attached to the back of their necks.

"Why the back of their necks?" asked Grace

"It's the only place it can attach to due to the thickness of their skin. It emit's a pulse which disrupts the nerves and causes unconsiousness, we normally have to ajust the strength of the pulse according to the size of the target."

"Well," said the Doctor "you obviously know what your doing, how many others are ther to catch?"

"None, this was the last one" she replied "I was due to meet the others at their ship in about two hours."

"Are you going to?" asked the Doctor surprisingly quietly.

Kitty gave him a little look "I suppose so, unless…"

The Doctor smiled at her and held out his hand to her, just as he did that first time he offered to take her travelling. He received a brilliant smile back and the smaller hand grabbed his.

Grace looked on. Part of her was happy for him, this girl was obviously someone he was close to, most likely the other time lord, or lady in her case, that the Tardis had detected. However, part of her wished it was her going with him instead of Kitty and wanted to blame the girl for her lost opportunity, but deep down she knew she wouldn't have been able to anyway. As she followed the Doctor and Kitty, not paying any attention to what they were saying, she realised that she hadn't given Kitty a chance and decided to get to know her for however long they were staying.

_The Tardis watched the party arriving at her doors and was overjoyed that it was Kitty she had sensed. She shifted the bedrooms around, bringing Kittys next to the console room. The bedroom would probably need redecorating as it had been years since Kitty had last been aboard._

_She greeted Kitty as the girl touched the console. She had a feeling that for now, the Doctor would be fine._

Kitty walked into the corridor off the console room and immediately found her bedroom door with her name engraved in gallifreian. Stepping inside she found everything exactly as she left it from her shoes scattered on the floor to the unmade bed. Looking around, she decided a clearout and redecorating was in order.

She remembered being told once that the Tardis could change the room in anyway she wanted. She'd have to ask the Doctor when he and Grace joined her after their chat.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Grace had made their way to the Tardis kitchen and started making tea. They sat at the table while waiting for the kettle and the Doctor decided to explain everything to Grace.

"What do you think of Kitty?"

Grace was surprised at the question but answered anyway.

"I think she's a teenage girl who is obviously capable of looking after herself and is a time lady that you have travelled with before. But who is she exactly?"

Smiling, the Doctor replied "Kitty is my niece."

Seeing the look on Graces face he elaborated.

"Her mother was my sister, Kesa, and her father died when she was still a baby, so I became her father figure in a way. Sometimes I would take her travelling with me to some of the safer places, which also gave Kesa a break from being a single mother. Kitty was only little when the time war broke out and that was the last time I saw her, just before I went to fight."

Grace saw that he was lost in the memories and decided to give him some time alone. She headed to Kittys room and knocked. Hearing a reply she entered and saw her unpacking her things with a lot of stuff in boxes in a corner.

"Need any help?" she asked.

Kitty flashed her a smile and Grace could now see the similarity between her and the Doctor.

"I'm okay thanks, but why don't you see if there's anything you want in those boxes, they'll just end up in storage when I'm done here."

Smiling back, Grace headed towards the boxes.

Kitty dialled the number on her mobile to get in touch with the ship and cancel her ride.

Ring Ring Ring

"Thil, Hello? ka"

"Hi Thilka, it's Kitty."

"Thil, where are you? ka"

"I'm safe but it turns out I don't need a ride. I found my uncle."

"Thil, I'll inform the captain, ka. Thil, we had a feeling you might not come with us and so we wish you to remember that we are in your debt for helping us, ka. Thil, we are now able to complete our job, and if you ever need help with anything please call us, ka."

"Thank you Thilka, safe journey."

"Thil, thank you, goodbye, ka."

"Goodbye."

She ended the call. She'd got on well with their crew who were a mix of races all travelling together, doing any job that comes their way.

Putting her mobile on the console, she made her way to the door. They'd moved the Tardis to just outside Grace's flat. So she closed the Tardis doors behind her and entered the flat to find the Doctor and Grace sitting on the sofa with tea in their hands. Seeing an extra mug on the table she went over and sat in the chair opposite.

Listening to their conversation, she realised they'd known each other for a while and were close, very close. Curious, she asked,

"Are you two a couple?"

Grace started choking on her tea and the Doctor started chuckling. Putting both of their mugs on the table he replied,

"No, Grace and I are just good friends."

Seeing that she had more questions he described how they met and what had brought him here.

"And on that note, we should probably get going."

The three of them stood up and slowly made their way to the door, as though they could delay their departure. Grace knew better than to try and persuade them to stay a bit longer and so hung back to walk down the corridor with Kitty, letting the Doctor go ahead.

"Kitty, do you have a mobile?

Kitty took her mobile out of her pocket and held it out to Grace, who took it and a minute later, handed it back.

"I've put my number in, please keep in touch." there was a hint of longing in her voice.

"Why don't you come with us?" Kitty asked before she could stop herself.

Grace simply smiled.

"Maybe another time."

The two of them caught up to the Doctor who was waiting outside the Tardis. Kitty hugged Grace then walked into the Tardis without a word, giving Grace and the Doctor some time to say goodbye.

The Doctor grabbed Grace in a tight hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. He said softly,

"Thank you Grace"

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you Doctor, stay safe"

"I'll try"

Then he turned round and went into the Tardis, shutting the doors behind him. Grace backed away from the Tardis, waiting and sure enough it started disappearing with that familiar sound.

She didn't move until it was gone, then she turned to go back to her flat.

_**A/N Thanks to a friend for the "imaginary" line, you know who you are :)**_


End file.
